THEME E: OPTICAL BIOLOGY: TOOLS FOR SPATIOTEMPORAL CORRRELATION AND NANOIMAGING (Enrico Gratton, Theme Leader) During the next funding period. Theme E will continue to contribute to education (through detailed workshops and training modules in graduate boot camps and the national short course), and to the integration of optical methods into the research of Themes A-C. For the latter, we will continue to maintain a facility in which we provide free access to advanced microscopy, build new capacity on an Olympus FV1000 microscope, and make available the new SPIM microscope we recently developed.